1. Technical Field
This invention relates to soap bubble devices and game apparati, and in particular to a bat-like, bubble-blowing device of hollow-cylindrical construction with one end open and the other handle or grip end closed except for a suitable blowing orifice, such that the open end can be suitably dipped into a bubble-forming solution to form a film over such open end and such that a child can blow through such blowing orifice to form thereby a bubble on such open end.
2. Background Art
The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,037, discloses a bat and tethered ball combination; U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,492 discloses a toy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,485 discloses a combined water gun and bubble forming toy.